TDI 15 Years Later
by Pizza832
Summary: Total Drama Island, 15 years later.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own TDI.**

* * *

"Hi it is Chris and yes I am 70 years old it has been all ready 15 years since last season well hear we are again." "Well lets start off with D.J." "Hi I am 31 years old and I am married to the love off my life Baeth." "It was love at first sight we met again 5 years latter and at a club and then we got married." "D.J and I also have 4 children all were born at the same time we have Kyle Dan Sammy and Kelly." "Know we life in Frank fort Kentucky." "Duncan what is going on?'' "I am 31 married to Courtney". " I was married also to Heather but then she kept a gun under her pillow so 3 years of my life was wasted right there." "Tell him about are kid." "We have 1 girl named Anna but she is in jail and 15 years old we got married at 19." "Eva and Noah how are you married to each other?" "We were at a bar and started talking and we have been married for 6 years and don't have any children." "Trent and Gwen I knew you would be married to each other." As you can see I am not into black anymore." "We have been married for 5 years and I am 81/2 months pregnant and the baby is going to be hear at any time." "Chris." "You look so old." "Heather who are you married to?'' "I have been married to 4 men.'' "Who have you been married to?" "Owen, Cody, Justin, Geoff." "I am married to.................EZEKIEL for 6mouths and are close of not going on much longer an have no children.'' "Harold and LeShawna how are you." "Fine I am thinking we should have children nut he said no. "Izzy Owen how are you." "Hi mom." "We have 7 kids Gil, Dan, Owen, Tammy, Chris, Dash, and Anna." "We love each other until the end." "Geoff, Sadie have are you guys together . Love at first sight. "Justin Bridgette." "He is hot I had to do it he asked and I said yes." "Lindsey and Cody how are you together. We met at a bar and were in so much life." "We have 3 kids Fin Sam and Soda." "What does soda stand for?" "Sam Opposite doddle amazing." "Katie and Tyler stop we are not in a good mode we are wondering about splitting up." "So why are we hear?'' Lets see who is going to win 10million dollars." "I am 81/2 mouths pregnant what is I have a child?" Well that sucks for you." "The first challenge is so easy all you have to climb the mountain and jump off it." "I am not doing it what if the baby dies right when it is born." "That sucks for you." "Where is chef?'' "He has been dead for 12 years." " Go they are all running but not Trent and Gwen." "Everyone is on the top of the mountain and they are jumping it is Gwen it is Geoff the winner is Gwen." "Yes we are still in." "No Trent might get voted off." "Everyone vote first is D.J Duncan Tyler Harold Geoff Heather Lindsey this is taking forever Cody you are off,." "See you latter Katie join in next time for total drama island."


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own TDI.**

* * *

Chapter 2 driving a ship

It was a Monday morning and everyone was in the girls cabin even the boys most of all Trent because Gwen was ready to have the baby. "Trent get Chris in hear." "What do you want I was in my hot tub what the hell do you want." "Get a doctor I cam ready to have the baby." "Hear is the doctor." "Gwen push that is it push you are doing good it is almost done it is a boy."11inches 7pounds. "What should we call it?" "Lets call it Chris, Chris Trent Young." "O you flatter me thank you so much for naming it after me." "He is named after my grandfather." "Thanks for telling me that." "Gwen [said Geoff] what are you going to do for clothes?" Chris said. "I got bought I mean I knitted a sweater." "That will work out." "Izzy do you want any pizza." "No Owen since I was a model I can't eat food I will be fat and look like you." "What do you mean look like me?" "Well you are fat." "No I am not fat I am well I am only 395 pounds." "So Chris will I still be on the show knew that I have a baby." "The chose is yours and yours in the making." "First you sound like that man from Deal or No Deal." "Trent I can't stay I might come back latter this year but I am sorry I am going to leave." "Since Gwen is leaving that means Gwen and another person will be leaving." "Let me go to the dock of losers and get the next boat." "See you latter Bridgette by everyone." "So Chris what is the challenge today." "See those 100 thousand dollars boats you are going to have a RACE and see who can go the longest in 5minutes." "Is it safe?" "Well no not really." "Beth can you drive I am afraid to drive." "Hay wait a minute everyone gets there one boat." "Get in the boat and I will tell you when to stop." "On your mark get set go!" "I can't even see them." Chris goes on cell phone." "WHO IS WINNING." "Harold is winning wait it is Beth it is Duncan no it is Trent." "5 seconds left." "Duncan won." "Get them back by the jet and then we will see who is going to be kicked off the show." "Let me tally up who you want out." " The person out is D.J." "Well it was nice to see you." "Win Beth win until the end." "See you next time on total Drama Island."


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own TDI.**

* * *

Chapter 3  
Where is Beth?

It was 3a.m. when someone came into the girl's cabin. Heather woke up to the sound of footsteps leaving. Scared, she decided that it was someone going to the bathroom.

At 5a.m., the girls woke up to find that Beth was gone. They thought she went to the bathroom. Heather went to look and no one was there. When she was walking back, she heard a voice say, 'You are next.' She ran back to the cabin, screaming.

"What happened to you?" asked Lindsey, even though they didn't care.

"I was leaving the bathroom and I heard a voice whisper, 'You are next.'"

"It was probably the boys playing a prank on us," said Izzy.

"Well, I say we go to the guy's cabin and see what going on," Eva demanded.

The guys were all asleep when they went in.

"Wake up!" she shouted. "Where the hell's Beth?"

"What are you talking about?" asked Geoff, still tired.

"Then, where's Beth?" wondered Izzy.

"Good morning, campers!" Chris shouted, barging in.

"Oh, Chris," said Noah. "Was it you playing a joke this time?"

"Where's Beth?" asked Leshawna.

"That's what you'll have to find out in today's challenge," said Chris. "Find Beth. Find her glasses. Anything, even possibly bone underwater."

"Wait, Chris, how do you know she's underwater?" asked Sadie.

"Oops, I said too much. Now, you have three hours. Good luck."

Everyone started by going to the lake. Justin was the first person to try looking for Beth. He took his shirt off and started to flex for the ladies.

"Tyler, did you find anything?" asked Duncan.

"No, did you?"

"Nope."

"Did anyone else find anything?" Duncan yelled to everyone. They all said no.

Two hours into the challenge, no one found anything.

Owen was the one who first found something. He walked over to the water and picked it up. They were Beth's glasses.

"Guys!" shouted Izzy. "I found something!"

They went over to where she was and saw that she was pointing to bones underwater.

"I'm getting scared," said Heather.

Only one hour left.

'Why weren't her glasses with her bones?' thought Owen.

"What was that?" asked Courtney.

"What was what?" asked Lindsay.

It was a voice saying you were next.

Courtney was scared and went into Duncan's arms screaming.

"I heard the same voice in the bathroom," said Heather.

A few minutes later, there was a scream for help.

"What the hell?" asked Eva. "Where's Heather?"

They figured something must have happened to her because she left her lip gloss behind.

"This is great news!" smiled Lindsay.

Heather was at Chris's mansion on the island, talking to the camera. "Hi, mom, dad, stupid brothers and sisters. So, Chris told me the idea yesterday to take me away. Oh, if anyone is wondering about Beth, she's most likely dead. Now, I have a better chance of winning. I wonder how DJ will take this."

"Let's go see how the other campers are doing," said Chris.

The other camper walked into the dining hall to try to find Chris. It was pitch black in there and suddenly an orange light showed on a knife.

"Is this the end?" asked Owen.

The lights went on and they saw Chris and Heather.

"What just happened?" asked Izzy.

Chris told them about Beth. "The bonfire is at seven, don't be late."

"And the last marshmallow goes to Izzy," said Chris. "I'm sorry Geoff."

"Oh, well," he said, walking towards the Boat of Losers. With that, he was gone.

"I wonder what the next challenge will be. See you next time on Total Drama Island: 15 Years Later!"


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own TDI.**

* * *

Chapter 4

It was a warm summer morning in Canada. All of the girls were sad because they weren't sleeping with their husbands. Heather said just live with it.

"Good morning campers," said Chris. "Today's challenge is-" He paused. "Wait, where's Owen?"

They saw Owen smoking some cigarettes.

"Owen smoke later we have a challenge to do today," said Chris.

"What about breakfast?" asked Owen.

"Not this time," said Chris. "Oh my God!"

"What's wrong, Chris? Are you going to die?" asked Beth.

"BETH!" shouted everyone. "You died last chapter!"

"Chris said it was part of the challenge."

"What about the bones and glasses?" asked Trent.

"Fake."

"It it's not Beth, then what's wrong?" asked Lindsey.

"I'm just shocked that Tyler, Harold, and EZEKIEL are still in the contest," explained Chris.

"I didn't even notice that," said Lindsey, oblivious to Tyler being there. Even the people married to Tyler, Harold, and EZEKIEL didn't care.

"We are going all the way this season," said EZEKIEL.

"Anyway, Chris, what is today's challenge?" asked Bridgette.

"Today's challenge is a scavenger hunt," said Chris. "The items are a cane, a picture, Coke cans, a banana, a cowboy hat and badge, roses, a cell phone, a TV, and a dog. The only problem is you have to carry the items. You don't have anything to carry them with. You have six hours. Good luck, campers."

"Harold, Tyler," said ZEK. "I have an idea about how we can make it to the final three. We have to stay together as a team.

"No way," said Tyler. "I'm not a nerd." But he was.

"Well, are you in, Harold?"

"Yes," he said.

"Good. Let's get to work."

"Izzy, what the hell are you doing?" asked Heather.

"Climbing a tree so I can see where the treasures are," she said.

"Katie," said Sadie. "Is that a banana?"

"I think so," said Katie.

They were going to pick it up and then Izzy came swinging in on a vine and stole the banana.

"Don't worry, Katie," said Sadie. "By the end of the day, Izzy will be voted off."

Courtney and Duncan were under a tree kissing, not even caring if they get voted off.

Owen found the cell phone. Justin came and took his shirt off. Owen stared and Justin took the cell phone and walk away.

Izzy was now swimming in the lake naked and was enjoying herself. She went underwater and she found a dog but it was a stuff animal of a dog. Izzy put her cloths back on and went back up the tree.

Noah was trying to find treasure and he ran into ZEK and Harold.

"Hi did you find anything?" he asked, even though he didn't care.

"Noah, will you join our alliance since you're a nerd?" asked ZEK.

"Never," he said, walking away.

Trent was kissing Leshawna. It was a long story. Trent didn't know to do marry LeShawna or stay with Gwen?

"Trent, the male doesn't have to make the first move so will you marry me?"

Trent just ran away.

When two of the ten items were gone, it was war.

ZEK found the next item.

"Harold is that the cane?" asked ZEK.

"Yes, we found and item. We're not losers after all." cheered Harold, but they still were.

Eva was still the same strong girl she was at 16. But now stronger. She was cutting trees down because she thought a item was in there and she was right. There was a TV.

Izzy was in the zone. She swung from a vine and stole the phone from Justin.

"Beth," said Bridgette. "That wasn't nice what you did, but it was part of the challenge, so I guess it's ok."

"Let's look together," suggested Beth. They found a rose but Beth said Bridgette could have it.

"Stop," said Chris. "The challenge is over. You were all horrible at this game. Meet at the bonfire at seven!"

At 7pm

"Well, this was an interesting day," said Chris. "Izzy, you should be going home for stealing everyone's treasure, but that made it even better. Now, the people staying are Duncan, Eva, Courtney, Noah, Justin, Owen, Heather, Trent, Sadie, ZEK, Harold, Lindsey, Katie, LeShawna, Bridgette, Izzy. Tyler and Beth, which one of you will be going home? The last marshmallow goes to Tyler."

"Why me?" asked Beth.

"You left us," said Heather. "We can't trust you."

"See you next time on Total Drama Island: 15 Years Later," said Chris.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own TDI.

* * *

Chapter 5 love is hell

"Campers get up." Said Chris

They all got up get dressed and were in there cloths and went to see what Chris was up to.

"Today you are going to see what it will be like to be married." Said Chris

"We are married." Said Trent

"Yes but you will not be married with you wife see we are going to be seeing how it is like to be married with someone that you really hate." Said Chris

"The first couple who get divorced both will be off the show." Said Chris

"The boys will chose a name and see who their wife will be. First up is Owen." Said Chris

"Let me see who I have her um I got Katie." Said Owen

"This isn't cool not cool at all." Said Katie

"It will be fun." Said Owen

"Next is Duncan." Said Chris

"I got….EVA

"Listen Bitch I want that million so we are going to win got it BITCH." Said Eva

Duncan slowly nodded his head.

Chris you are going to slow." Said Izzy

Fine boys I will hand you one and then you will see who you get." Said Chris

Owen – Katie

Duncan – Eva

Trent – Heather

Tyler – Lindsey [that one was rigged]

Noah – Sadie

Justin – Courtney

E.Z. – LewShawn

Harold – Izzy

"Hey what about me ?" Said Bridgette

"O yah." Said Chris

"You can do two things…You will be safe….. or the death penalty." Said Chris

"I thing I will be hear for the next episode." Said Bridgete

"Okay that was your choose anyway let get back to the game." Said Chris

"This how round 1 will work for 10 points you have to French test, 5 points a peck on the check, 0 points if you don't do it at the end of the rounds the team with the lowest score gets a divorced and they are out." Said Chris

"Owen, and Katie you are first." Said Chris

"I am not doing this." Said Katie

When she wasn't looking he gave her a peck on the check and she was blushing.

"Nice way to put it Owen." Said Chris

"Duncan, and Eva it is your turn to make love." Chris said

"Bitch I am not doing this said Eva.

She hit him hard on the head

"Trent, and Heather ready for love?" Said Chris

Trent grabbed Heather opened her mouth up got her tough and put it on his for one second.

"You bitch." Said Heather

"Hey we got 10 points." Said Trent really happy

I wonder what Gwen is thinking

"I am going to kill, him." Said Gwen

Tyler, and Lindsey your turn

10, points, 5 points , 0 points, 10points, 5 points

Trent, Heather = 10points, Tyler, Lindsey = 10points, E.Z., LewShawn = 10 points

Owen, Katie = 5points, Noah, Sadie = 5points, Harold, Izzy = 5 points

Justin, Courtney = 0 points

"Well should we end the game right hear and let Justin, Courtney leave right now?" Said Chris

"No let play the honeymoon round of the game." Said Chris

"Boys we are going to let the girl picked were we you are going on your honeymoon." Said Chris

Katie – Paris

Eva – jail

Heather – France

Lindsey- Italy

Sadie- Japan

Courtney- Brazil

LewShawn – Haiti

Izzy – Spain

Okay what was the point of all of this?" Said Tyler

"I really don't know because the game is now over." Said Chris

What do you mean it is over?" Said Justin

"And the honeymoon has to do with next week episode." Said Chris

"Justin, and Courtney you are out." Said Chris

"See you next time on TDI." Said Chris

"You won't get away with this." Said Courteny


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

Chapter fun

"Hi it is Chris no you think there is going to be another episode but the answer is no. The reason for this is simple there are only 17 campers left lots of drama has happened on TDI so we are doing special this episode we are counting down the top five moments that have happened on TDI and there is a twist I will tell you the twist at the end of the episode:

5. When you found out that chef is dead

"You should of know that he was dead just look at him he was so crazy maybe crazier then Izzy." Said Chris

"I heard that." Said Izzy

4. When you found out I was 70

"Well I was 55 on the first 3 seasons but THAT cool so number 9 should be number 1 o well ." Said Chris

3. That Owen weighs 395 pounds." Said a Chris He lost 5 pounds!

"I forgot to tell you why we all are hear it is because of you for helping Pizza834 because we have 1000 views for this story…and no that was not the twist." Said Chris

2. Them thinking Beth is dead

1. Gwen gave birth

The twist is you get to decide who you want out it is on the poll and who ever gets the most votes will be out Vote next chapter will be out Monday.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclamier: I don't own TDI.

* * *

Chapter 6

Sorry it is not Monday. We have a problem we have a tie how should get voted off but after I did the Math and Duncan got voted off.

"What the hell I am going to kill all of the viewers." Said Duncan

Let start the new chapter…

"…..That was the time I got drunk at the age of 11." Said Izzy

O my belly hurts." Said Izzy

Next thing that you new she was on the floor

Call 911

The next thing you know Izzy was on the floor in pain

They went to the nurse and she WAS hot since Chef was dead they needed someone else to work at the hospital.

"What is wrong with her?" Heather said "ass" if she cared

"She is going to have a baby

"Izzy who did you have sex with." Said Eva

"I don't know." Said Izzy

GAGA FASHION BABY WORK IT MOVE THAT BITCH CA RAZY RA RA FASHION BAD I AM A FREE BITCH BABY.

"What the hell was that." Said Owen

It was Trent cell phone

Hey Gwen how is our baby? Good, Good ya sooooooooooo I ya but ya I sooooo understand." Said Trent

"So are you going to come back on the show soon

"This is what I am going to do wait awhile and then I will have a better chance off winning." Said Gwen I have to go text u later

Heather heard the whole conversation

Racers time for the race." Said Chris

Great said Heather

"WE ARE HAVING A RACE WHO EVER WINS WILL BE IN THE FINAL THREE THESE ARE THE OBJECTS OR CARTS YOU WILL BE USING….O my damn fuc….HELP HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA need help….DYING….

They sent Chris to the hot nurse

"Izzy I have to tell you something something…something very important

"Ya what the hell is going." Said Izzy in a high voice

"Never mind Izzy the fans voted also and you and Izzy you are the last person so that means you would of won 1,000,000 dollars." Said Chris

"O shit. Heather said in shock

"So I am going to die and I need you to be the host of the show until I come…..

"Nothing to see hear just go back to your game." Said the nurse

"So instead of carts you will be running or walking the mountain first place you in the final 3 and in the mine while, while the game is going on the person who wins will visit there family but if they are not hear for the final 3 you will not be in the compotation you will be out of the show and the run is 37miles have fun and good luck Owen." Said Izzy

"O YOUR MARK GET SET GO! ! !" Said Izzy

They did 2 miles and everyone was tired but Trent was in it to win anything to win and see Gwen

….

"Hey America and beyond this is sooooooooooooooo weird and shocking I don't know how to work the show soooooooooo we will come back next chapter and see what happens they willn't be done in 1 week." Said Izzy


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

* * *

Chapter 7

"Hi America it is the best show of television this wonderful show is called total drama island, and I am you host Izzy." Izzy said

"Yesterday the campers started the mountain climb they have to do 37 miles and if they come in 1st I will put them in the final 3. They have done 8 miles first place is Bridgette, 2nd is LeShawna, and 3th is Eva." Izzy said

"Now America I am the host but Chris is fine when Chris comes back I am back in the game and back to win the money. Now let see how the campers are doing that sounds so cool to say." Izzy said

"Are we done yet?" Owen complained he was in dead last so know one could hear him.

"Heather what are you doing you are so amazing and you are in 7th place." Lindsey said

"wow you are still an idiot." Heather said

"O thank you it is a gift really." Lindsey said

LeShawna was in 1st so was running so hard and was 2 miles ahead of everyone else and she was only 3 miles away from winning the race and Owen was 19 miles away from winning the race.

Owen saw a box when he was walking over to it he saw a rocket.

"Wow a rocket maybe this could be the thing that helps me win the race now if I could only find so o a liter.

So Owen lit the rocket and put it on his back and hoped that it would fly high into the sky.

WOOOOOOOW

Owen was going 1267 miles per hour it was hard to steer it but when he started he hit Heather and she fell of the mountain and had to start the race all over again.

Heather for the type of girl that she was it would take her forever to finish the race now that she that Owen was in the lead.

LeShawna was mad and she did what she had to do when the rocket stopped she was right next to Owen and she pushed Owen off the mountain and he was in the same spot with Heather 37 miles from the top.

With only 10 feet away the race was over.

1st was LeShawna

2nd Bridgette

3rd is Eva

"O YA BABY I AM GOING TO THE FINAL 3." Leshawna said

"Ok now that you won for the rest of the show until the final 3 you can relax at the island." Izzy said

"YES." Leshawna said.

Ok you all voted and someone is leaving 2 night." Izzy said

Ok you all did good but the person going home is Sadie

Sadie walked away into the woods

"RETURN NEXT TIME ON TOTAL DRAMA ISLAND." Izzy said

"I AM IN THE FINAL….3." LeShawna said


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

Chapter 9

"LeShawna we must ask you the question you can relax until the final 3 or you could help me and be the co-host and torture the campers and not have to compete in the challenges?" Izzy the host asked to LeShawna

"I will be your co-host." LeShawna said

"Great know lets wake the campers up." Izyy said

"Okay I will wake up the boys you wake up the girls deal?" LeShawna said

"I have a better idea." Izzy said

They attached all dynamite around the cabins and BOOM the cabins exploded.

"What the hell was that all about?" Eva said

"O it was just a way to wake up all up. LeShawna is helping me out as my co-host until the final 3." Izzy said

"So what is the challenge going to be?" Heather asked

"Today is going to be a very interesting challenge. We are going to be playing the price is right. Now this is how we are going to play it. Only 10 people total will be called down the other 6 will go into the next challenge. In the showcase showdown if you lose you will not be coming back to the island ever again. Take your seats and we will start in 5 minutes." Izzy said

"Okay Tyler come on down. Eva come on down. Bridgette come on down. And Owen come on down." Izzy said

"Okay my model LeShawna is walking out and you will be guessing the price on this rock. Yes Tyler what do you price the rock at $12. Eva $41. Bridgette $31. Owen $1

"The price is 1 dollar Owen now we are saving are prizes for the showcase showdown, so you will spin the wheel later in the game."

"Okay this will take forever so I am just going to call down all of the people." Izzy said

Trent, Katie, Noah, Harold, Lindsey, and Heather

Okay in the first round it was Owen, Heather, and Bridgette got called down and now it was time for them to spin the wheel.

"Okay Owen spin the wheel would you like to say hi to anyone?" Izzy said

"Hi mom." Owen said

"Owen you got 10cents." Izzy said

"I will spin again." Owen said

Izzy then made out with Owen for about 10 seconds and then the wheel stopped.

"55 Cents so you have 65cents." Izzy said

"Heather hey good luck you bitch."

Izzy said

"I'm want that million for frigen bad." Heather said

"95 cents." Izzy said

"Ill stay and Owen went back up to the seats.

"Hey Bridgette good luck." Izzy said

"Bridgette you got the $1 so Bridgette won and was going to the bonus round." Izzy said

Heather was pissed

"The next person on the show is…" Izzy said

BOOOOOOM

A boom exploded

It was Chris in a helicopter with CHEF

"Chris what the hell are you doing here and why the hell is chef alive?" Ezekiel said

"He was just faking and the doctor said that I was fine so I can be the host again." Chris said

"I am can make you great meals." Chef said

"So I would of parked the helicopter but I think this is such a stupid idea for a challenge so we are going to take a vote and you tell me who you want to vote off, and Izzy you aren't the host anymore. Now vote

Owen-heather

Heather-trent

Izzy-harold

Katie-heather

Tyler-tyler

Harold-tyler

Lindsey-heather

leShawna- heather

eva-tyler

noah-tyler

Bridgette-tyler

Ezekiel-bridgette

"The person going home is tyler and he even voted himself off." Chris said

"I am leaving yes bye sucker." Tyler said

?

See you next time on total drama island WOWOWOWOW


	10. Chapter 10

**I don't own anything.**

* * *

Chapter 10

It was an early morning in Canada even though it was Summer it was still only about 40 degrease. All of the campers where still sleeping it was only 5am so they all were asleep except for Trent he was worried about Gwen she should be back now after have there son.

"Good morning campers Chris said as he did every morning." What is the challenge going to be today."Eva asked

"A good game of paintball fight there could be a lot of drama and I am just dying to see how much drama there is well you have 7 hrs. good luck." Chris said

"Owen I am going to try and shot Heather what are you going to shot." Trent asked. Owen started shooting Trent. He hit him about 3 times and Trent ran away. You are so going home tonight Trent said as he was running away.

"Good luck with that." Owen said

"I don't know about you girl but I am going to shoot heather so hard in the head she will wake up in 2077." LeShawna said to Bridgette

"I am going to go with Katie ever since Sadie got out she won't talk to anyone." Bridgette said

" Yah they have to learn to not always be with each other." LeShawna said

"LeShawna I have to ask you a question and I don't lie to me. Why did you marry Ezekiel?" Bridgette asked

"Where not married he paid me so it would sound cool that he is married to a hot chick." LeShawna said

"Yes you are." Bridgette said

"I am what?" LeShawna said

"A hot chick I don't know why Harold would break up with you." Bridgette said

Bridgette shot LeShawna and Bridgette ran a way

"I thought Heather was a bitch but you a bigger one." LeShawna said

"God its so fucken cold out I can't find anyone to shoot and my ass is killing me from walking." LeShawna said to herself

"LeShawna I saw what Bridgette did to do." Heather said

"Yah the good thing is I can't go home until the final 3 but Chris said if I want to I can vote someone off and the bitch is going home." LeShawna said

"Lets both vote her off." Heather said

"Bridgette is going home." LeShawna said and Heather walked away

"Say hello to my little friends." Izzy said and shoot Owen.

"Owen o my god I didn't mean to hit you." Izzy said

"Its okay." Owen said

"Kiss me you fat guy." Izzy said

They went behind the tree and the rest was history.

"Hey Heather come over here for a minute." LeShawna said

"LeShawna kissed Heather and walked away and said remember me in the final 3." LeShawna said and smiled as she walked away

What the fuck. Heather said

I can't believe she kissed me I thought she liked Harold. I thought Bridgette was the bad one but I can't vote LeShawna off because she is going to be in the final 3. The bad thing is that I liked it. Heather said to herself.

"What the hell its pink that was Sadie's favorite color." Katie said as Bridgette kept shooting her in the ass

The speakers when on and Chris was talking and said. " Campers there is 10 minutes left in the challenge? At this point send me a message asking me who do you think will get voted off.

"I haven't seen Ezekiel. But the thing is that he is still in the challenege." Owen said well he was kissing Izzy behind the tree. "I just think he is in hiding and when there is a winner he will come out from hiding and there will be another challenge" Izzy said with Owen." We should get going the challenge is going to end in 5 minutes." Owen said and Owen and Izzy where walking back to the camp ground.

All of the campers walked back to the camp ground everyone was in the challenge but Eva the whole time they we in the challenge she was just smoking cigarettes.

"Well campers it is getting late and go get some supper and then you can vote." Chris said

"Who do you think we should vote of?" Owen asked Izzy

"I think we should vote Bridgette she has been asking weird and I think she has a problem like I think since Geoff is gone she wants to kill the rest of us so she will win know matter what." Izzy said

"I was thinking Noah he is doing nothing why should he win." Owen said

"Campers its time to vote." Chris said

Owen-Noah

Heather-Heather

"I had to vote myself off I just don't know what to do." Heather said

Izzy-Bridgette

Katie-Katie

Harlod-Bridgette

Lindsey-Izzy

LeShawna- doesn't vote

Eva- Heather

Noah-Bridgette

Bridgette- Heather

Ezlike – missing

"Bridgette sorry you are going home see you next time on Total drama island 15 years later." Chris said and signed off.


End file.
